


Through The Age of Miracles

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Through The Age of Miracles

Clint and Tony relationship after the Avengers right through Civil war. Clint is unmarried and laura is his sister in law.


End file.
